My Guardian Angel From Hell
by ChaoticLupa
Summary: A selfish angel was banished from her home, and given one task... To protect a girl named Lucy Heartfilia. Naomi is this angel, and she has a horrible attitude and a taste for causing trouble for others. Most would say she is the guardian angel from hell.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

" _You have no respect for anyone around you!" a giant being said sitting on a throne of gold._

 _Several twisted faces of fear were plastered on a smirking girl, who seemed to not be taking the being very seriously, for she rolled her eyes at everyone's worried looks._

" _Look Conos just because I blew up the main hall apparently endangering other angels," the girl said making quotations with her fingers, "It does not mean I don't have respect, I mean come on remember the time I helped that girl who fell on the sidewalk?"_

" _You didn't help me, you just sat there and laughed you jerk!" the angry angel cried. The angel on trial for blowing up the main hall waved her off, before laughing hysterically._

" _Yeah I do have to say it was hilarious, you apparently have so much talent you can trip over air."_

" _SILENCE, this is a serious matter someone could have been killed, and look at you, you are laughing about it! You call yourself a guardian angel in training? You have failed us, this is the final straw!" Conos said._

 _The girl simply put her hands behind her head, as smiles started to form around the room. The girl got away with too much, she was a nuisance to everyone around her, and it was about time she got punished._

" _You have wanted to be a guardian angel ever since birth, and have trained to be one, yet you always put yourself before others, you put everyone else in danger with your selfish actions, and then in your spare time you love to cause chaos! I do not understand why you choose to do this, we have been nothing but a good home to you!" Conos said. The God stood up, along with the council, everyone else who practically begged to see this trial whispered excitedly._

 _The girl on trial yawned, thinking that she would simply get a slap on the wrist and be sent on her way, but that was not what she was getting today._

" _The council has concluded a suitable punishment for Naomi, unfortunately it will not be pleasant for her, we have all voted along with Conos that banishment is what will be given to Naomi," a council angel said, as he glared at Naomi._

 _Naomi's mouth dropped open, "I-If this is a joke it's not funny guys, you know an angel can't survive in a mortal environment, why would you even think of banishing a teenager?"_

 _Unfortunately the stone cold faces of the people around Naomi, were telling her that this wasn't a joke. Naomi's heart was crashing against her ribcage, as she felt tears pricking at the corners of her eyes. She heard the stories about banishment, left on one of the mortal earths without any immortality, and stripped of her halo that contains most of her power._

 _Naomi held onto her halo on her wrist, the magical properties in it were basically her life force, she would die if placed on a mortal earth!_

 _Conos saw the fear in Naomi's eyes, and his heart grew soft, he knew the teenager wouldn't survive out there, but she needed to learn a lesson from this. He had decided with the council that Naomi would be given a test, one that would test her true motives and abilities, and they would see if she would pass it and be granted her halo back, but they all agreed that it was possible that she could die._

" _Naomi, there is a great evil stirring on one of the mortal earths, you said you wanted to be a guardian angel-"_

" _Yes, I will be good I swear!"_

" _SILENCE, there is a girl named Lucy Heartfilia she is your only chance at completing this task. Protect her, do everything you can to learn from her, and then, one day if you can learn to love, you may return back here."_

 _Naomi's eyes widened when something opened up inches away from her feet, a giant portal with a vortex of colors spun around viciously tearing at the ground. Naomi knew what it was, it was a banishing portal, basically your cab to your tombstone._

" _Come on guys, please don't make me do this, I was just kidding with the things I did my whole life, I am a nice angel I swear!" Naomi said. Two strong arms from two other angels grabbed Naomi, as tears streamed down her face._

" _You must learn to love Naomi," Conos said._

 _Naomi screamed as her halo was ripped off of her arm and appeared in a council member's hands. This was really happening, she was being banished! Naomi cried and pleaded with the God, but he simply lowered his head ignoring her pleas._

 _Naomi was finally tossed into the portal, the world she had grown up in was swallowed by the colors of the portal as she felt herself fall deeper and deeper into the portal. The faint glow of her skin started to fade, and she felt herself grow weaker, her screams and tears were muffled as the colors swirled more viciously now._

 _The dropping feeling got more intense, until she slammed on something hard and blacked out._

~Later~

Naomi slowly opened her eyes, the bright glare of the sun made Naomi flinch as she weakly sat up. The wind was fierce, and Naomi shivered at the cold, snow touched her face as she tried to stand up and find out where she was.

Naomi's wings made of white feathers crowded near her body to keep her warm, as the snow blew against her face. At least she still had her wings, but now that she thought about it she would now age and die from it, her immortality was gone, her godly powers were gone, and now she was mortal.

"STUPID GODS," Naomi said.

She decided to throw a rock at the clouds, but she got no response. She decided to flip the bird, but again she got no response.

"I hate you all!" Naomi said. The banished angel decided to just sit on the mountain and stare off into the distance, what was she going to do now? Apparently Conos wanted her to be a banished guardian angel for the one named Lucy Heartfilia? Yeah screw that, she wasn't going to do crap for that girl.

But then again if she wanted to get back home, she has to find her. Her white dress was dirty, and she would probably start to feel human emotions pretty soon. Like what was it, something called pain? Yeah, and she would suffer from something called, um, starvation?

Naomi was furious, she kicked the snow angrily and shouted more insults at the Gods, and the other Gods didn't do anything to help her either.

What did they mean by she needed to learn to love? She loved people, like there were some people she LOVED to play pranks on, and there were some people she would just LOVE to punch in the face, see, she loved people.

Naomi trudged down the mountain, she felt cold, something she has never felt before, it was a sensation that was new. She quickly rubbed her arms, trying to calm the little bumps forming all over her skin.

Her black hair blew in the wind, as she avoided suspicious looking rocks and ice. She climbed over boulders, but she ripped her dress on a rock, making her scream in anger. That dress was very sacred, and now it was ruined!

Once she tried stepping over another rock, she tripped and fell, skinning her knee on a small rock lodged in the snow. Naomi screamed in pain, but was fascinated by the small trickle of red liquid coming out of her knee.

"What is this nonsense, why am I filled with red liquid, I thought angels only produce gold liquid when hurt?" Naomi said. All of her life, when guardian angels came back from missions, they were usually leaking gold liquid not red, perhaps it was a mortal thing?

Naomi decided that walking wasn't going to suit her very well, the fallen angel opened her wings, stretching them out as far as they would go before jumping off the side of the mountain. The air was different here, it provided some assistance and resistance as she tried to fly towards the ground below.

The air wasn't warm, actually it was freezing as she tried to shield her face from her flying hair.

Right now she needed to survive, everything here could kill her, and she could now die. Naomi was sad that she was no longer in Zion, but then again she was more angry than anything, they basically gave her a death penalty.

Naomi landed at the bottom of the mountain, touching the grass with her bare feet. Her ripped dress dragged behind her, as she hung her head low, letting the tears fall from her face. What was she going to do? It was nearly impossible to just randomly find this Lucy Heartfilia girl, and protect her with Naomi's life, yeah right!

Naomi folded her wings back, as she wandered this new earth, she knew angels were sent to different mortal earths constantly for missions, but they were immortal and had powers, even though angels can die, they can only die from other angels or from demons, they cannot die from mortals.

But now that she was considered a banished angel, she can die from mortals or from anything! The Gods were cruel and probably sucked all her powers away, so she was as defenseless as a newborn.

Naomi stopped when she heard rustling, she growled when three men slid out from the shadows with swords and other weapons in their hands.

"Hey boss, this doesn't look like a normal traveler," a smaller man said, his mouth covered with a piece of cloth.

"Yeah she looks a little strange, why are you wearing a dress in the middle of the woods-" the man was cut off as Naomi punched him right in the jaw. She wasn't dealing with this bullshit today.

The man went flying towards a tree, the tall tree snapped in half and fell on him crushing him under its weight. Naomi was shocked, perhaps she still had some of her power after all.

"You've done it now," the medium sized man said. The smaller man ran towards Naomi, wielding his axe and swinging it at her. Naomi rolled her eyes, before slapping him aside, and walking away from the strange men.

"Hey don't walk away from us!" the medium sized man said. Naomi flicked them off, as she kept walking. Suddenly Naomi stopped when a fat raindrop fell on her cheek, since when was a storm brewing?

Naomi turned to look at the boss of the two men holding up a staff, as lightning crashed from above. Naomi was shocked, when could mortals control the weather? The man swung his staff over his head, as his minions cheered him on.

"Storm magic: Death by lightning!" the man said. Suddenly the storm viciously swirled around Naomi from above, as the fallen angel shielded her face, but she was electrocuted by a bolt of lightning that crashed upon her body. The pain was unbearable, as she screamed like she has never screamed before.

Naomi fell on the ground, as her body sizzled, the three men approached her, looking at the fallen angel.

"She sure is a strange traveler, I've never seen anyone with wings before," the smaller man said.

"She may be strange, but we still have to provide our boss with slaves to fit his needs, so we will just let him decide what to do with her," the boss said.

Naomi couldn't move, as she was chained and dragged along with dirt like an animal. The three men laughed together as Naomi cried silently, this was going to be a long day.

~End~

 **Thanks for reading this story! If you enjoyed the story please leave a review, I had the idea of this story last night, and I just had to write about it hahaha. I know this was a short chapter, but that is because it is the prologue! I will update this story once every week!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

What is this? What strange mortals would dare to drag me through the dirt? Once I get out of this, I swear I will seriously consider beating them up after I run far, far away.

I have been told that mortals are greedy and do strange things to each other, we have order up in Zion, but down here, not so much. I pouted, dirt was getting in my wings, and these stupid mortals kept laughing with each other and pouring some strange liquid down their throats.

For some reason whenever I saw them do this, I felt my throat feel dry and it had no relief whenever I swallowed. What is this strange feeling? I do not understand why I feel this way, for I have never felt this way before.

Suddenly they dropped the ropes containing me, and stood in front of a large mouth of a cave. For some reason I felt a little uneasy, for it was dark in the cave, and I have never been somewhere as creepy as this cave.

"Take her to the boss and get her fixed up so she is ready to work," the boss of the three men said.

The two minions nodded their heads, before I was freed of the ropes and chains that trapped me. They stood me up, before snapping some weird device around my two wrists. The wicked grin on their faces, it scared the living daylights out of me, what kind of strange things were these mortals thinking of doing to me?

"With that device you will be unable to use magic, so your wings should disappear," the shorter man said. I grinned, when his face froze, yeah my wings aren't going anywhere buddy.

I was shoved into the cave, I almost lost my footing from the force. I rolled my eyes, before walking down a dark tunnel being lit by torches with flames. I growled angrily, when several men with whips started licking their lips when they saw me, I had NO idea what it meant but it was starting to bug me.

The cave smelled like burning metal and gross odor, probably coming from the men who haven't bathed in forever. I flinched when a giant open room came into view, men were standing on wooden outposts, watching people run around with wagons full of coal and other ores.

I saw someone collapse in front of me moaning painfully, their hands were raw and they were dirty, tiny droplets of water glistened on their skin, along with a strong odor coming from their bodies.

I was disgusted by this man, he needed to shower, I do not understand why he kept trying to get up when he clearly couldn't, he should just stop. I almost screamed when a man jumped from his post and started whipping the man with his whip several times before the man finally got up.

I was grabbed by my arms by dirty hands, and taken even deeper into the cave. After a long walk I was thrown into a small room with metal bars decorating the exit, I was assuming this was a dungeon of some sort, we had some in Zion, couldn't tell you how many times I was in one, HA.

I felt better being in a cell, it was something I was used to, but something I was not used to was an outfit on the floor. If I were to put it on it would expose many parts of my body, I mean I didn't care about that, what I cared about was that they were trying to get me to change out of my sacred dress!

"Go ahead and put that outfit on, you will need it for when you meet Gargrid the Iron Fist," a man with an eye patch said.

Gargrid the Iron Fist, that sounds like a strange name what if I had a name like that, Naomi the Iron Fist, it's kind of fitting isn't it? The men saw me giggling, and they each gave me a strange look.

"Look guys, this is a really sacred dress, and I am not putting on whatever that outfit is, because my kind always wears the clothing I have on," I said.

The men smiled at each other, before pulling out a whip and licking their lips. I struggled when the device on my wrists started getting tighter, to where it started to feel strange, it started to hurt!

"The boss said if anyone refused to wear the outfit, they would have to meet him wearing nothing at all," one of the men said.

I shrugged, guess I was going naked huh. I didn't understand how being naked was worse than wearing the outfit, my kind walked around naked all the time, they only wore their scared outfits when addressing the Gods, or when attending certain meetings.

I would rather go naked than wear something a mortal gave to me, but when they saw me struggling to take off my dress with the device on my wrist, their mouths dropped open, how strange.

"Y-You are really going to go naked?"

"Yeah, I am actually surprised mortals don't walk around naked, what's up with that?"

I was surprised to see a little bit of red liquid dripping from their nose, but what was strange is that they didn't seem to be hurt.

Suddenly some explosion shook the entire cave, making me fall flat on my face. The men quickly shouted at each other, before running off and disappearing deeper into the cave. I smiled, they were finally gone, and now I just had to get this stupid thing off of my wrists.

I placed my arms on a ledge in the cell, and then put my bare foot on the device, before trying to pull my arms out of the device. More explosions rattled the cave, several screams and shouts could be heard as I screamed in anger when I couldn't pull my arms out of the device.

I slammed my arms on the ledge, I wasn't going to let this chance of being alone go to waste! I quickly stopped when I heard a voice from the dungeon door, as ice started forming from underneath the door. Ice? I have never seen ice form so quickly before.

"Ice make: Lance!" a voice said.

Suddenly the door shattered into a million pieces, as a man stood in the doorway. His spiky black hair was covered in frost, and his dark blue eyes scanned the room, well this was interesting, this was the only mortal I have seen that didn't have as much clothing on as the others. He was extremely muscular, and had a necklace with a cross on it.

The man walked into the dungeon and started freeing some prisoners from the cells. I didn't understand why he didn't notice me right off the bat, I was the one waving my hands around and whistling for him to help me.

Once the others were free he looked at me, before telling me to put my arms out. I was shocked to see him freeze the device on my wrists, before it fell apart and I was freed.

"Listen my guild is here to save everyone in here, so go and wait with everyone else while we take care of the people in charge of this place, we may need your help so stay with the others," he said.

Um excuse me? He expected me to wait? Uh, heck no, I am getting my ass out of here thank you very much.

I stretched out my wings, making the man stumble back in surprise. I pushed the door open, before shoving the man out of the way and running towards the center of the cave.

"W-Wait, it's not safe, WAIT," the man said. I laughed, now that I was free I could finally get out of this stupid cave. I flapped my wings and I was up in the air, flying over the fire and swords flying in the air from some strange mortals fighting against the people keeping us in the cave.

I was so fascinated I decided to land on a tall wooden outpost and watch, I have never seen mortals fight this way before, I always thought they were weak and stupid, but apparently this was a different earth, one I wasn't familiar with.

"Natsu quit blowing everything up, you are going to make the cave collapse!" a red-headed women said. I laughed when the red-headed women slapped the man on the back of his head, mortals are entertaining, but now that I was free, I will just kill them all, they were stupid and no one in Zion cares for them anyways.

I needed to test out if I still had my powers, and this was the perfect opportunity to do so. The Gods got mad at me for blowing up their main hall? Just wait until I blow up this entire cave with everyone in it, I am already banished what were they going to do?

I stood up and grinned, before putting my hand out and letting a giant beam of energy come out of my hand. The beam of energy went straight towards the mortals fighting, before exploding and creating a giant ball of light that melted everything it touched.

I laughed hysterically, as the victims of my explosion tried crawling away from the light. I put out my hand again, as the whole cave shook and another explosion destroyed the cave wall, making rocks fall and they crushed people trying to run away.

I was having so much fun, as I watched the mortals cover their wounds as they tried to figure out where the blast was coming from. Soon enough the cave started to collapse, and I casually strolled out of the cave, as heavy rocks fell from the ceiling, I completely forgot that I was still in the cave when I was destroying it, and I screamed in pain as a rock pinned my wing to the ground.

Damn it! I tried pulling my wing out from the rock but it wouldn't budge. I couldn't blow the rock up, unless I wanted to get caught in the explosion. The cave shook and crumbled, and I suddenly realized if I didn't get out soon I would be buried alive.

Many injured victims ran from the cave, each one trying to help someone else, I snorted, they would rather help someone else out then save their own lives? I slammed my fist into the boulder, making a tiny crack but other than that it didn't budge. My wing was ripping, I could feel the tendons starting to separate from the weight of the rock and my struggling.

I felt the rock's weight lighten, and I quickly pulled my wing out from under it, before looking to see the same man who freed me from my cell picking up the rock.

"Get out of here, this cave is going to collapse-" he was stopped as a wooden outpost collapsed and crashed on him. The boulder he was holding fell on his leg, and the impact of the wooden outpost, knocked him out. The cave would collapse any moment, and if he didn't leave he would die a very painful death.

Oh well.

I shrugged my shoulders too bad for him, well I probably shouldn't leave here without someone protecting me though. I looked back at the knocked out mortal, before pulling him out of the wreckage and using him as a shield against any falling rocks.

He was already half dead anyways, a few more rocks would probably kill him, but I mean, someone had to make the sacrifice so I could stay safe.

I carried him on my back, as several rocks fell on his body, I smiled, this was the perfect plan, and now I wouldn't have to worry about being knocked out anytime soon. Suddenly I could see the outside of the cave, it looked like everyone made it out safely, much to my disappointment.

Someone saw me carrying the man, and three people ran over to me, one had pink spiky hair, and a strange scarf, another one had blond hair and brown eyes, the last one was a red head with a scary expression on her face.

"Gray! You saved him! Thank you so much!" the blond said. Wait SAVED? That was the complete opposite of what I was trying to do. The pink haired man took the one named Gray off of my shoulders, before Gray opened his eyes and groaned.

"Gray are you alright," the red-headed girl said. Gray groaned again before rubbing his head, the pink haired boy laughed at him, but not before Gray tried to hit him over the head.

"Yeah, but I have had better days," Gray said with a smile.

I let them reunite with each other, but I had no interest in any of it, I started to walk away when someone ran over to me and put their hand on my shoulder.

"Hey where are you going you are hurt, and the least we can do is help you after you saved our teammate Gray," the blond said. I growled, I was fine, they needed to leave me alone, I freaking hated mortals.

I gave the blond a dirty look as I opened my wings, she seemed shocked by my huge wings, but I didn't really care.

I tried to fly off, but the pain in my wing made me crash into the ground just a few feet away from the blond. She gasped and ran over to me, helping me up, but I shoved her away, I WAS FINE.

"Look, I am fine and I don't need your help, I don't need anyone's help," I said.

"My name is Lucy Heartfilia and I am from Fairytail, you can trust me," she said. I blinked, did she just say Lucy Heartfilia? Wow luck was definitely on my side today! But wasn't I supposed to protect her if I wanted to go back home?

I couldn't believe how easily I found my target, perhaps someone in Zion was helping me after all. The girl seemed pretty weak, she didn't have a mean bone in her body, and the way she looked at me with concern, it was freaking disgusting.

I pondered for a second, all I had to do was protect her, but I had no idea how long I was supposed to do so. Conos said a great evil was stirring in this world, and I am assuming Lucy Heartfilia has something to do with it. Perhaps I just needed to befriend her and find out some information, but that meant I needed to play nice.

I quickly put on a smile, making Lucy ease up a little, I had a killer smile when I was faking it, and I tricked so many angels with it, making my trials usually end way better than usual.

"You are right, I can trust you, I am sorry for my rude introduction, I am just in pain from my wounds," I said sweetly.

Lucy seemed to have a look of pain in her eyes when she saw my wing, when she was examining it, I wanted to punch her in the face, but I bit my cheek and allowed her to look at it.

"I have never seen a human with wings before, where are you from?"

I felt the blood run from my face, UMM, what on earth was I supposed to say? Perhaps I should just pretend I have amnesia, no, that will never work, perhaps I should just make up a village, no, then they will try to find it.

"Lucy it is rude to ask people where they are from," the scary armored wizard said, as she turned to face me. "Besides, she might not want to share."

"Yeah you are right Erza, sorry um, I am sorry but I don't know your name," Lucy said.

Well I could always make up a name, what about Aenta the God Slayer, that sounds pretty cool, and after what the Gods did to me, they better believe I would take on a name like that.

Nah I will just use my actual name, I need to gain their trust, and I will probably forget my fake name and blow my cover. "My name is Naomi, pleased to make your acquaintance," I said with a bow.

"Well hello Naomi, if you would like, we can take you back to our guild and get our friend Wendy to look at your wounds. I don't think taking you to a hospital will work very well, we don't usually see people with wings around here." Lucy said.

A guild? What on earth was a guild? Perhaps if I went with Lucy, I could quickly befriend her and find out who she is, and her past. I mean I wasn't going to protect her with my life or anything, I wanted to get back home, but I didn't want to get back home as a dead angel!

"Sure I wouldn't mind going back with you," I said. Even though I was smiling, I could feel the hate seething through my eyes, her friendliness was just too damn annoying.

"That's great, we have completed our mission, so we should be headed back to the guild soon," Erza said.

I decided to join Erza and Lucy as they collected their reward from their client, who was living in a hut a quick walk away. It was interesting to watch, apparently they were wizards and got paid to beat up people that their client finds annoying.

Soon enough we were on a train, and I was sitting beside a man named Natsu, who seemed to be less intelligent than the others. Erza seemed to be the peacekeeper between Gray and Natsu, because they were always at each other's throats every few minutes, but Lucy seemed to be a different part of the group, she was definitely not as strong as the others, but they still treated her as an equal. I was very confused by this, in Zion every angel had a rank, and I usually made fun of the weaker ones.

"So Naomi, how did you get captured by Gargrid," Gray asked.

"Yeah, and where did you get those cool wings, I want some!" Natsu said. He touched a feather on my wing, making shivers go down my spine, I HATED when people touched my wings.

If I created a tragic back story to my life, they would stop asking questions, I couldn't be rude, or I would drive them away, even though that pink haired wizard keeps annoying me to death.

"Let's just say I was kicked out of my home, and left to survive on my own, and then I got captured, if you don't mind I would like not to talk about it," I said.

I pretended to wipe a tear from my eye, and Erza seemed to feel sorry for me, as her lip quivered.

"We are so sorry, we did not mean to offend you with our questions, if you want you may strike me now," Erza said.

I reached over and slapped Erza in the face, what, she said I could strike her. Everyone's mouth dropped open, as I sat back in my seat with a nice grin on my face.

"Y-You, slapped the great Erza, and she didn't kill you!" Natsu said.

Why were they shocked? I just did what she asked, and everyone seemed absolutely mortified. Erza rubbed her cheek, but didn't do anything about it.

Suddenly the train started moving, and Natsu slumped over holding his stomach. I blinked in surprise, I have never seen a mortal grow as green as he was. Suddenly Natsu fell on my lap, and started making strange sounds.

"Naomi, just a little friendly advice, Natsu gets motion sickness and he might lose his lunch," Lucy said.

I didn't really know what that meant, but I assumed it wasn't good, so I quickly picked him up and let him lean over the edge of the seat we were sharing. Suddenly a loud noise came from my abdomen, I almost jumped when I felt pain from that area.

I was scared, what was wrong with me? My abdomen made the noise again, and I bit my lip, perhaps I was dying from being exposed to this mortal world too long?

"Sounds like you are hungry Naomi," Gray laughed.

Hunger? What was that?

"We will have to get you something to eat, think of it as a thank you for saving Gray," Erza said.

Eat? I felt dizzy and tired, perhaps this was a feeling only mortals felt, it was an awful feeling and I hated it.

I felt exhausted, and I fell over into Gray's lap much to his surprise, making Erza and Lucy laugh as I growled at their annoying laughter.

 _So this was the girl I was supposed to protect_? _Why her specifically, what made her so important? Also why did the Gods say I needed to protect her from a great evil, if they were so powerful why couldn't they do it themselves? Why send someone like me to do this? Don't they know how selfish I am?_

~End~

 **Hope you enjoyed if you liked it drop a review, I will update as much as I can! Alright see you next time!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Natsu seemed to perk up when the train screeched to a stop, I was too drained to say anything. These humans said something about hunger, perhaps this is why I am feeling this way, it felt like my abdomen was collapsing in on itself. The feathers on my wings kept me warm from the chilling air in the train, as people flooded out to get to unknown destinations.

"Hey Naomi, let's get you to the guild hall so you can get some healing from Wendy," Lucy said with a smile.

I groaned, this feeling was awful, how do mortals survive with this kind of feeling? I stumbled out of the train, as Natsu burst from the train glad that his motion sickness had gone away. I was grabbed by the arm gently by Lucy, as she gave me a warm smile before pointing towards a town.

"The guild hall is a short walk from here, if you cannot walk there, Natsu will be glad to carry you."

I looked towards Erza who had spoken, how nice of them to consider carrying me to my destination. I smiled evilly, this one named Natsu seemed to protest, making me want to force him to carry me even more.

"Oh, I feel so lightheaded!" I said trying not to giggle. Natsu groaned before catching me, my wings hitting him in the face.

Soon enough the complaining and whining man was carrying me in his arms, I squirmed, and laughed when he complained about me moving so much.

"Oh hush Natsu, if I was carrying her we would already be at the guild hall," Gray yelled.

Natsu seemed to blow a gasket, as fire leaked out of his mouth. "Why don't you come over and say that to my face, ice breath!"

I do have to say I am amused by these mortals and their constant bickering, but when they got a glare from Erza, they seemed to shrink in their skin. I sighed when the fighting stopped, I was having some fun for once, and the red head had to ruin it.

Soon enough a giant building stood tall in the sunlight, I was assuming it was the guild hall they spoke of. Lucy's face lit up, she seemed to be glowing with pride, and as she stared at the guild hall, it made me think. This excitement she was feeling, just by looking at the guild hall, it started to rub off on me, and that is absolutely disgraceful!

"Alright we are here, I am going to put you down now," Natsu said.

I put my hand to my forehead and rolled my head back dramatically, "Oh everything hurts, I am too weak to walk."

"WHAT? But you look completely fine!"

"The pain, oh, so much pain!"

Natsu spat out fire angrily, as I giggled to myself. Mortals were too easy to control, no wonder the Gods never really paid attention to them. They were insects, so it just didn't make sense to me that I was tasked with saving one of them.

Lucy opened up the large doors to the guild hall, I squirmed out of Natsu's arms to get a good look inside. What, it wasn't like I was excited or anything, I was just curious!

"Hey I thought you couldn't walk!" Natsu yelled after me, as I entered the guild hall.

Everyone seemed to be chatting and laughing with each other, without a care in the world, I crossed my arms as Lucy and Erza entered the guild hall. This place reminded me of the main hall in Zion, just less orderly, and less, well, everything structured.

"Come on, let's go find Wendy," Lucy said sweetly.

I growled when she grabbed my hand and lead me deeper into the guild hall, I hate physical contact, I don't want a dirty little mortal touching my-

"Lucy, welcome back!" a little blue haired girl said. I jumped when I saw a little white creature sitting on her lap, she looked at me with curious eyes, and I don't think she liked me judging by her piercing gaze.

"Hey Wendy do you mind doing me a favor and healing Naomi for me, she got hurt when we tried freeing everyone on our job," Lucy said.

Wendy was her name huh? So this little thing was supposed to heal me? With what? I glared at her, as sweat dripped from her forehead, my gaze was intimidating, but I wasn't necessarily angry with her.

I pulled Lucy to the side, she seemed shocked by my random reaction. "What's wrong with her?" I said.

Lucy cocked her head to the side, "What do you mean Naomi?"

"Her chest, there is something wrong with it, why is it smaller than everyone else?" I said. Lucy made an awkward smile, why was she acting so strangely, there was something seriously wrong with this girl!

I heard sniffing beside me, the little girl named Wendy seemed to be holding back tears. Lucy tried to comfort her, as I stood there in confusion, I was only addressing an issue that needed to be brought to light, why were they acting like this was normal?

"I know my chest is small, you don't have to bring it up the very second you meet me!" Wendy sobbed.

"How ridiculously rude, how dare you make Wendy cry!" the white creature said, pointing a little claw at me.

I was bewildered, the little creature dared to yell at me? This is what I get for showing concern for mortals, hate, typical.

When Wendy stopped crying, Lucy somehow convinced her to heal me even though the white creature said not to. Wendy told me to sit on a chair, I was skeptical of this human healing me, but I was more curious than anything.

When Wendy saw my wings, she paused what she was doing and ran her hand across my feathers. I bit my tongue, it was hard for me not to punch her in the face, but I just needed her to heal me and then I would leave.

"Wow I've never seen a human with natural wings before, can you fly with them?" Wendy asked.

Can I fly with them? What kind of dumb question is that?

"Yes I can fly with them, I am assuming common sense isn't a part of your intelligence," I growled. I didn't say it loud enough for her to hear me, but she flinched a little, that was strange, there was no way she could hear me.

A blue and green light started to appear in Wendy's hands, and a cooling sensation spread over my body cooling the pain. I sighed in satisfaction, in Zion the angels wounded in battle with the demons usually were healed in pools of blessed water, it was strange that they didn't have any of those things here.

"Feels nice doesn't it, in a few minutes you will be completely healed," Wendy said.

It did feel nice, I shall repay them by destroying their guild hall, it should burn brightly against the sky. Stupid Gods kicking me out of Zion, I will make the planets they created burn, since I can't physically do anything to them, I will just destroy everything they create.

Suddenly a wonderful smell drifted in the air, a strange sensation took over my body when I caught the scent.

When Wendy stopped healing me I felt as good as new, I immediately went over to where the smell was and sat at a long table with boosted seats. A girl with white hair was stirring a wonderful smelling liquid in a pot, I leaned my head against my hand, what was she doing?

"Oh hello there, are you visiting Fairytail?" She said with a smile.

I was memorized by the chunky liquid in the pot, for some reason watching her stir made me feel more strangely. The white haired girl kept stirring the chunky liquid, and I was so into watching her I didn't notice Lucy creep up behind me.

"Hey Naomi if you wanted some soup you just could have asked me, Mira one bowl please," Lucy said.

Ah so that's what that stuff is called, soup. It looked appealing, and it smells wonderful, but what was I supposed to do with it?

Soon enough a bowl full of soup was placed in front of me, Wendy seemed to want a bowl too, so Mira gave her some too. I was given a strange metal object, it was long, and had a shallow bowl shaped like an oval at the end.

I just stared at them, were they going to explain what I was supposed to do? Wendy and the little white creature stared at me, as I looked at my bowl of soup curiously.

"It's okay, Naomi was it? The soup isn't poisoned or anything, so go ahead and eat." Mira said.

Eat? Was that an activity? Some sort of game? Wendy stared giggling, was there something amusing about watching me try and figure out their strange ways?

"It's like you have never seen soup before," the little white creature pointed out.

"Perhaps because I haven't," I growled. Wendy laughed, before dipping her metal object into the soup and sipping on it.

Ah, so I just need to copy what she did, and hopefully these humans will get off my back.

I dipped my metal device in the bowl, and chunky liquid gathered in the oval. I brought the device to my lips, I watched Wendy one more time, and saw her swallow the liquid after chewing a little bit.

I cocked my head to the side, well, I guess I was going to have to try it. Could angels even do this? What if it killed me?

I closed my eyes, and opened my mouth, before shoving the device in my mouth. The liquid spilled on my tongue, I almost jumped in shock, it was warm and tasted, good?

The warm soup coated my throat in flavor, and I felt satisfied when it fell down towards my abdomen. I quickly repeated the process, every time I did this I felt better, I was spilling soup all over the table, but I didn't care, it felt so nice and tasted so good.

"Wow you must have been hungry," Lucy laughed.

Hungry? I must have been, so now I know, whenever I feel that way, I must be hungry.

"Oh my, don't worry about cleaning the mess, I will take care of it for you," Mira laughed.

I left got off my seat, and started wandering to the door, until Erza stopped me. I sighed, I just wanted to leave, they were too overly friendly and I hated it.

"Naomi, the master would like to talk to you," Erza said.

The master? Was he like the ruler of this world? Perhaps he could tell me what I needed to know, but then again, I might want to stay quiet, I know angels don't survive long in this environment, there is a good reason why banishment needs to be avoided at all costs.

Erza grabbed my head and slammed it on her armored chest, I squeaked, pain radiated through my skull as Erza smiled happily.

"I must thank you for saving Gray, you risked your life to save our comrade and I was just so moved by it," Erza said.

Well that was the complete opposite of what I was trying to do, but you know, they don't have to know what. Erza released me, as I took a large breath of air, I rubbed my head gently, forgetting that I could now feel pain.

"Come, the master's office is over here," Erza said.

I could slip away, but it's dangerous out there in this world, I am surprised that I have lasted this long. Erza lead me towards the back of the guild hall, and the shouts and voices stared to grow softer as Erza opened the door and motioned for me to go inside.

I stepped inside the room, to see a short and stout man hovered over papers and sitting on his desk. He was definitely smaller than every other human I have come across, perhaps he had a disease? Oh yeah, that's another thing that could kill me, I was now vulnerable to diseases, so that's another thing to look out for.

"Well hello there, Erza told me about what happened, and I wanted to introduce myself," the man said.

I snorted, I didn't care who he was anymore, no way could this short man be the ruler of this world, he couldn't hurt a fly.

"Oh, not a very friendly person are you, that's okay you probably aren't very familiar with this world, thus making you a little grumpy," the man said with a smile, I blinked, how did he know I wasn't from this world?

"Who are you," I said. The man hopped from his desk and walked over to me extending his arm out in a friendly way.

"I am Makarov, I am the master of this guild, now that we got out of the way, mind telling me who you are?"

I rejected his arm, I wasn't touching his filthy hand. I looked towards the ground, avoiding eye contact, I didn't really know what to do at this point. Makarov cocked his head to the side, I could feel his prying eyes looking me over, trying to read me.

"I never even considered an angel showing up at my guild, to be honest I didn't even think they existed, but you aren't just an angel, you are a fallen angel aren't you?" Makarov said, I clenched my teeth, he knew nothing about my story, how dare he just assume things and get in my business.

"I am not an angel as you claim, now if you excuse me I will be leaving," I said.

Makarov rubbed his chin, I heard him hum before I felt scratching on my leg. I looked down to see a light surrounding my leg, and scratching away some sort of barrier.

"There is no need to lie child, I have watched the way you react to your surroundings, you have never eaten, explaining the way you stared at your soup, you aren't very good at social interaction or, really, knowing when to not say something. Explaining your little interaction with Wendy, and lastly you have a seal on your leg that I could sense as soon as you walked into my office."

I flinched, dang I thought I was doing pretty good for someone who has never been on this planet. I sat on the ground and looked at my leg, it was a permanent reminder that I could never go home, I ran my hand along the skin on my leg and words came up.

 _Those that bear the seal of sin, may never again see the light of the heavens._

Well I guess that means I am officially mortal, guess I will need to adapt to my new home.

"You seem a little young to be a fallen angel, do you mind telling me what you did to be cast out of your home?" Makarov said.

I grunted angrily, before picking myself up and storming out of his office. I didn't need to say anything to him, he was just a nosey old man who was sticking his nose in places it didn't belong. When I exited I was immediately forced into a rather bold hug, I squirmed uncomfortably, whoever was doing this was going to get their head blown off.

"Juvia thanks Naomi for saving her beloved Gray-sama," the women hugging me said. I blinked, the way she talked was strange, I felt heat rising in my hands as light started forming, in a few seconds they would be cleaning her off the ceiling.

"Juvia, you are smothering her, give her some air," Lucy laughed.

When she released me, the light in my hands went away, as I breathed trying to calm my anger down. The girl that hugged me had long azure blue hair and midnight blue eyes, and she had a really pale face.

"Juvia already thinks there are too many girls competing for Gray-sama's attention, but she is grateful that he is safe," Juvia said with a crazy look in her eyes.

"She's so creepy!" Gray said, I watched Juvia run over to him and throw her arms around his neck, as he tried to push her off. That was very strange, very strange indeed.

Gray saw my intense stare, and so did Juvia making them stop what they were doing to meet my gaze.

"Is there something wrong Naomi?" Juvia asked, I crossed my arms while having a serious expression on my face.

"My kind can sense emotions, and I can sense obvious sexual tension between the one named Juvia and the one named Gray, Juvia seems to embrace it, but I do not understand why Gray has not acted on this." I said. The guild grew quiet, Mira's mouth dropped open, as Lucy started shaking.

"Ha I freaking knew it," a women said with a large barrel. The women took a large drink from the barrel, it was interesting to hear her, it was like she had a hard time talking.

I did not understand why the guild was so quiet, could no one else sense this? It was really strong, and very obvious, I just didn't understand why Gray was so cold to Juvia when he obviously wanted to reproduce.

"Wow, never would have thought that someone would have the guts to say something like that to Gray," Mira giggled.

Gray turned a very deep shade of red, before running out of the guild hall. Juvia seemed shocked but ran after him, I blinked, mortals were so stupid, did they not know how these things worked?

I shrugged, whatever the mortals wanted to do was beneath me, the guild seemed to shocked they were too busy shaking to notice me walking off. I slipped out of the guild hall, not knowing where to go, the sun was going down, even though Zion had daytime cycles, it was never gloomy when it turned into night, but for some reason this time of the day seemed a little creepy here.

My wings felt better after that little girl named Wendy healed them, it felt nice to stretch them out. The wind ruffled my feathers, as I jumped into the air letting the wind guide my wings towards my destination. I had no idea where to go, nor did I know what to do, I guess wandering the earth forever is what I would be doing.

If the Gods think I am going to protect Lucy Heartfilia with my life, they must be mistaken, she is an annoying little brat and I am not putting my life on the line for her lousy-

Suddenly a large current of wind blasted in my face, blowing me back, I regained my balance in the air, before squinting to see a large current of air slicing through the sky and going towards a forest.

That was strange, perhaps I was being stupid, but I needed to go and investigate. I flapped my wings, headed towards the large current of air that ripped the trees apart when it landed.

I slowly flapped my wings until I landed on the soft dirt, I tucked my wings behind me, before looking at all the destruction the blast of wind created, sticks and pieces of trees were scattered everywhere, my gaze followed the path until my eyes landed on a large boulder.

A sound of metal rubbing against something made me want to cover my ears, I heard a deep laugh, before my eyes adjusted to the dust. A figure cloaked in black clothing sat on the boulder, sharpening a sacred blade with a stone. Every time the stone touched the blade, it responded with light and runes as the stone glided across the surface.

"It's been a while Naomi, how has banishment been treating you?" The man chuckled. His name was Tabris, he is the most powerful angel that Conos has, it was said that they fought side by side against the most powerful enemy that almost destroyed the universe.

What I didn't understand is why he was here, he had to be busy running everything, like the army, and fighting demons. Why was he here, did he come to taunt me? The very first time I met him, he told me I was trouble and that I would never become a guardian angel.

"If you came here to gloat, I am going to leave," I said. Tabris stopped sharpening his sword with the rock, he tossed the rock to the side, before stabbing the boulder with his sword and hopping down from it.

"I am here to bring news, even though you aren't officially an angel, the Gods have sent me to change your little ticket back into Zion," Tabris said.

I raised an eyebrow, I have never heard of the Gods ever changing the rules of banishment before, I was lucky enough to get a way back into Zion, but now they wanted to change it?

"You have heard of the great threat that Conos fought centuries ago, right?" Tabris said. I nodded my head, the great war that left many angels and Gods dead, I have heard of it.

"Yeah, what of it," I snapped. Tabris, shook his head before approaching me.

"Well the great demon Lliddou has awakened once again, that is why several angels have been coming back injured from their missions. Several have died, a war is coming, one that will leave the planets scarred and burnt, Conos has already gathered the Gods. He sent me to tell you of this, because in return for your help, you will be granted a pardon and let back into Zion." Tabris said.

I rubbed my hands together, finally they have noticed that they cannot win a war without my power, this is great, they came crawling back to me.

"Alright I am listening," I said.

Tabris nodded his head, he stuck out his arm and his sword came flying back to him.

"Your task is to kill Lucy Heartfilia, your original task was to protect her, because Lliddou wanted her for some reason, but now that we know what the reason is, she needs to be killed," Tabris said.

"Why can't you do it," I asked curiously.

Tabris rolled his eyes before shaking his head "Honestly, haven't you forgotten that murdering a mortal is sin, since you are already banished the blood you shed and sins you commit won't matter, but since I am a pure angel, if I were to kill a mortal I would commit a sin, and then I would no longer be pure."

I shrugged my shoulders, something wasn't quite right, I still wanted to know why Lucy Heartfilia was so important, but at the same time I didn't care, I wanted an excuse to kill Lucy anyways, perhaps burn down her whole guild hall too.

"Remember, kill Lucy and you are back into Zion, but fail to do so, and you will forever be banished," Tabris said.

I watched as his body started to fade into light, a tiny ball of light floated in front of me before wind started to pick up. The little ball of light flew towards the sky, as the wind ripped the leaves off the trees, and the light disappeared into the clouds.

Something definitely didn't seem right, but I didn't have the right to question someone like Tabris, what would he gain by lying to me?

"Naomi!" a voice said, I jumped at the sound of my name. I turned to see a blond girl running up to me, panting heavily, I immediately recognized her to be Lucy.

I turned to face Lucy as she caught up to me, she had no endurance it seemed, and running all the way up here wiped her out.

"Hey, if you have no place to stay why don't you come stay at my place, I don't want you to get captured again," the blond said with a warm smile.

How nice of her to invite her killer into her home for the night, at least someone else would have to clean her off of the walls and not me.

"That sounds lovely," I said with a dark smile.

Lucy squealed happily as she grabbed my arm, and lead me towards her home, not knowing what horrors would await her once we got there.

~End~

 **Hope you liked this chapter, please drop a review if you did! Is Naomi going to kill Lucy, was Tabris telling the truth? Or does he have some other motive in mind? Hmmm…**


End file.
